Turning Point
by Scylla's revenge
Summary: Just a sad kind of short story from Snape's past, mostly because I felt like hating James Potter. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! :


Hope you enjoy this; I felt mean writing it though. This is just a short story from Snape's perspective...I hope it's accurate, I haven't written a Harry Potter fanfic before! They're tough. If you like it, let me know and I'll write some more short stories for some other characters too!

* * *

><p>Severus Snape hadn't talked to Lily in almost a week. She had been avoiding him constantly, ever since he had called her a...<p>

He couldn't even think about it now. The word pounded through his brain until he was clenching his teeth and shaking, hands in fists. What had he been thinking? Just because she was a...not that she was one, but just because she had parents that were...Severus rested his forehead in his hand. He couldn't think anymore.

He had tried to apologize to Lily immediately afterward, but she hadn't accepted it. She hated him. Hated him! All because he was spending too much time around-

"Oy, Snape!"

Severus turned around from his chair in the common room. Mulciber stood by the fireplace; despite the warm weather and crackling fire, he was wearing long sleeves. Severus knew perfectly well why. "What?" he grunted.

"You've been staring at the wall for hours. What's gotten into you?" Mulciber asked carelessly. Severus shrugged in response. He was already teased enough for spending time with Lily; he didn't want to talk about the recent goings-on between them. "Well, anyway," Mulciber added, approaching Severus's chair, "There's going to be a little, ah..._meeting_...tonight. At the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Avery's going too. And he says Bellatrix Lestrange is sneaking in. She's got some spells to teach us, he said. And more to tell us about-" his voice sank to a whisper- "the Dark Lord's plans." Severus's eyes widened. "You coming?"

Severus was quiet for a while. As always, he was fascinated by these meetings; the followers of the Dark Lord held a certain appeal, an intrigue, that both frightened and called out to him. But..."_You've chosen your way; I've chosen mine." _Lily's words haunted him. This was what was drawing them apart.

"Well?" asked Mulciber.

"Sorry. I'll have to pass," Severus said mechanically. He stood up, and, to Mulciber's surprise, strode out of the common room as quickly as possible.

He needed to talk to Lily. Immediately. He would apologize, again and again, until she forgave him and gave him a second chance. He would prove himself to her. His face set in grim determination, Severus climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, planning to wait for her there.

A word was shouted at the top of the stairs; suddenly Severus was flying headlong down the stairs and crashed against the wall. Ears ringing, he leapt to his feet in shock, greasy hair falling into his eyes, and drew his wand-

Another shouted word, and he was soaring into the air with a yell and landed heavily in a sprawl. He lay still for a moment, head spinning, blood trickling from his nose onto his face. Finally his head cleared enough for him to see his attacker.

"Long time no see, _Snivellus_," James Potter sneered, walking down from the Gryffindor portrait hole. "I'd never got a chance to finish teaching you your lesson the other day at the lake." His eyes were furious. "I think you get the picture now. You ever call her _that word_ again, and you'll be sorry!"

Severus didn't move. Fury and pain were coursing through him so strongly he had to force himself not to attempt an Unforgiveable Curse.

"Potter? Is that you? I heard screaming-" Lily stopped short outside the portrait hole. She looked with shock at Potter standing over a bleeding, bruised Severus, both with drawn wands. She determinedly avoided Severus's gaze. "Potter, that's enough! He's not worth it." Glaring at Potter, she stormed back into the portrait hole. Still sneering, Potter kicked at Severus and followed her.

Severus was left alone in the hallway, blood still seeping from his nose. He didn't notice it.

He was numb. He closed his eyes. She hadn't even looked at him. Hadn't even glared at him.

Nothing.

* * *

><p>Mulciber, Lestrange, Avery, Crabbe, and several others were gathered around in a clearing just inside the forest. "Is everyone here?" asked Bellatrix regally.<p>

"Yes- wait, do you hear that?" Avery's voice dropped to a whisper as the sound of footsteps approached. They raised their wands in the direction of the noise.

Then, "It's me!" came a whisper. Severus Snape came out of the trees, looking coldly eager. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"You made it after all," Mulciber said with surprise. Severus stepped into place in the circle.

"Yes...I'm here."

Lily Evans would never look at him again.


End file.
